1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a signal processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal processing method and apparatus which effectively separates a speech signal from a stereo signal by using a correlation coefficient indicating the degree of relation in the stereo signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a thickness of a device, such as a radio or a television, for outputting an audio signal including a speech signal decreases, sound quality deterioration of the speech signal further worsens. When the speech signal is mixed with noise or a performance signal, the speech signal is difficult to hear.
To make the speech signal clearly audible by amplifying the speech signal, a formant component of the speech signal may be analyzed and amplified. However, when a performance signal such as musical instrument sound is mixed with the speech signal at the same time band, the performance signal in the time band is also amplified, thereby deteriorating the tone or quality of sound.